Glee World
by Princess976
Summary: Seven strangers picked to live in a house. It's the Glee cast in the Real World. Will Sam be with Quinn or is it Mercedes? What about Mike and Tina? Will everyone hate Rachel? Will Kurt take the Washington DC fashion scene by storm? It's time to find out what happens when people stop being polite and start getting real. Glee World!
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

_ This is a true story of seven strangers picked to live in a house, work together and have their lives taped. To find out what happens when people stop being polite and start getting real. The Real World._

Kurt stepped off the plane in Washington D.C. ready to embark on a new journey in his life. Finn, his brother, and Blaine, his boyfriend had both insisted he send in his audition tape. Kurt wasn't against reality TV he just thought if he ever did a show it'd be more like Project Runway or the first edition of The Bachelor with gay men. After he thought more about it he realized he didn't need The Bachelor he had Blaine and after the way they treated Mondo there was no way he'd go on Project Runway. So here he was about to be on the Real World and live with six strangers. He figured if he could live with Finn he could live with anyone. Kurt knew he was supposed to meet one of his housemates and ride to their new home together. Soon Kurt saw a beautiful blonde waiting by the baggage claim. He rushed toward her and held out his hand and she took it.

"I'm Kurt."

"Quinn, nice to meet you."

"Same here. Where are you from?"

"Greenwich, Connecticut. What about you?"

"San Francisco. I'm so excited. Are you a student?"

"Yes, in real estate. What do you think the other roommates will be like?"

"I don't know. Hopefully there is nobody horrible." Kurt and Quinn were the first to arrive. They toured the house and were shocked at every turn. There was a full kitchen, which Kurt was excited about, three bedrooms, a large community shower with seven shower stalls and seven sinks complete with vanities. There was a dining room, a living room, a phone room and outside there was a full size swimming pool, hot tub and cabana. Quinn was standing in the middle of the living room with shock and awe on her face.

"Do you want to pick rooms now or wait until everyone gets here?"

"I think we should wait. I think we should have dinner together tonight. I'll cook."

"Kurt, if you're telling me that you know how to use that kitchen I will kiss you."

"You should probably pucker up." Quinn squealed, clapped her hands and kissed Kurt on the cheek. He headed to the kitchen to start on dinner while Quinn went to enjoy the pool.

Sam got off his plane in Washington D.C. with two things on his mind. Getting away from Tennessee and girls. He was here without his wing-man so he was obligated to get enough for him and his best friend. Mercedes was ready. She had always loved meeting new people and making friends. She was going to miss her best friend Santana and she hoped she could find a good friend in the house. The odds were in her favor with six other people around. Mercedes was waiting at baggage claim when she heard a deep voice with a southern accent behind her.

"Please, tell me that you are one of my new roommates." Mercedes turned and was instantly mesmerized by a pair of brilliant green eyes. Her gaze traveled lower until she saw the best set of lips ever given to a white boy. Without being obvious she checked out the rest of him. She was very impressed.

"I am, my name is Mercedes."

"I'm Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm really excited that you're one of the roommates."

"Why?"

"I was terrified there wouldn't be any beautiful women in the house. I'm not worried now." Mercedes looked at him closely to see if he was being serious. Boys back home who looked like him didn't usually flirt with her. Actually there were no boys like him in Detroit.

"Glad I could ease your fear. Let's get a cab." Sam smiled at Mercedes and grabbed her bag. He carried his and hers while she hailed a cab. Sam was blown away by how beautiful Mercedes was those eyes, those lips and when she walked in front of him and he saw that ass he sent up a prayer of thanks. He sat very close to Mercedes in the cab.

"What do I have to do to get you to share a room with me?" Mercedes tried to pretend like she wasn't surprised at the turn the conversation had taken.

"We should wait until we meet everyone. There could be a girl prettier than me and if we're already roomies you might miss your chance."

"More beautiful than you? Never happen." Sam laughed as Mercedes rolled her eyes but settled comfortably against his side. When Sam and Mercedes got to the house Sam opened the door and followed Mercedes inside. They followed the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen. Standing at the stove was the most impeccably dressed man Mercedes had ever seen. He put his spoon down and walked up to the two of them hand outstretched.

"I'm Kurt from San Francisco." Mercedes shook his hand enthusiastically.

"I'm Mercedes from Detroit. That's Sam from I don't know where actually but judging from the accent I'd say the South."

"I'm from Memphis. It's nice to meet you Kurt. You here by yourself?"

"No, I'll go get Quinn." Kurt darted from the kitchen out the back door. He returned a few minutes later with a gorgeous blonde in the tiniest bikini ever made. Mercedes didn't want to judge but she saw the predatory gleam in Quinn's eyes when she spotted Sam. She watched him step forward all Southern charm and sweetness. Mercedes didn't want to make a bad impression, she stuck her hand out to the blonde.

"I'm Mercedes."

"Hi, I'm Quinn." Her smile was genuine and Mercedes recognized it as a smile from a girl that thought she had no competition. Mercedes returned her smile. She glanced over at Kurt who was eying her interaction with Quinn with interest. Mercedes decided in that instant that she and Kurt were going to be great friends.

"Quinn, why don't you show Sam and Mercedes the house while we wait for everyone else." Quinn nodded her head slid her arm into Sam's and left the kitchen. Mercedes followed them out with a brief look in Kurt's direction. She was pleased to see him rolling his eyes. Quinn showed them the three bedrooms, the bathroom, the dining room, the living room, the phone room and the pool. At the end of the tour Quinn turned to Sam asking him to join her in the pool. Sensing she was not included in the invitation Mercedes excused herself to go help Kurt in the kitchen. When she joined Kurt in the kitchen he was talking to two more people.

"This is Mercedes." Kurt pointed to her as she entered the kitchen. The girl turned to her and held out her hand.

"I'm Tina. This is Mike. We're from San Antonio." Mercedes looked at her with confusion.

"You two know each other."

"Yeah, Tina and I have been best friends for years." Mercedes watched Tina's face fall as Mike called her his best friend. Mercedes reached out and squeezed her hand and offered her a smile. Mercedes led Tina and Mike on a tour. They left Mike by the pool and rejoined Kurt in the kitchen.

"Hey, ladies. Dinner is almost ready. We're waiting for out final roommate and then we can eat. Kurt went to the cabinet and got out three wine glasses, he retrieved a bottle of white wine from the refrigerator and poured them each a glass.

"Tina, it's to soon to ask but I can't help myself. What's the deal with you and Mike?" Tina took a sip from her glass.

"You heard him, we're _best friends_." Mercedes and Kurt shared a look before Mercedes spoke.

"Do you want to just be friends?" Tina drained her glass and shook her head negatively. Kurt refilled her glass and patted her on the hand.

"Don't worry, Tina. Mercedes and I will help you." Mercedes nodded her head and held up her glass. The other two clinked her glass and a friendship was born. While they were in the kitchen their third roommate showed up. She looked around the house before looking for her new roommates. Rachel wasn't really the kind of girl who made friends easily. She had no illusions that this situation was going to change that. She was used to people being intimidated by her talent. She was prepared to be hated it was her lot in life. She was dismayed when she entered the kitchen and found three of her roommates laughing over wine.

"Oh, hi. You're finally here! I'm Kurt from San Francisco. That's Tina from San Antonio and Mercedes from Detroit." Kurt said while pouring himself another glass of wine.

"I'm Rachel from New York. It's nice to meet you. Where's everyone else?" Kurt stood and began gathering plates. He handed them to Tina and Mercedes took glasses into the dining room.

"They're out by the pool. Come. I'll introduce you." When Kurt stepped outside he observed that Quinn had wasted no time laying her claim to Sam. He wondered how Mercedes would feel about that.

"Everybody! This is Rachel. She's our newest roommate. Rachel, the blonde with the lips is Sam from Memphis, the Asian with abs is Mike and Quinn is the other blonde. Rachel smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you all." Kurt turned back to the group before he went inside.

"Come and eat. Then we can pick rooms because I don't know about you guys but I'd like to go out tonight." Sam and Mike were halfway across the yard when Kurt mentioned food. Quinn and Rachel walked in together both girls sizing up the other. Quinn not seeing Rachel as competition immediately decided to befriend her. Rachel didn't trust girls, especially girls who looked like Quinn. She decided to keep her close to keep an eye on her. The seven roommates sat around the table having finished all the fettuccine alfredo Kurt had fixed for dinner. Before anyone could say anything about room assignments Kurt claimed his.

"I would like the room with three beds. And I'd like Tina and Mercedes to room with me." Sam looked across the table at Mercedes and smiled. She smiled back and cut her eyes toward Quinn. He shook his head.

"Mike and I will take one of the doubles. No harm no foul."

"Yeah and Rachel and I will share the other." Mercedes stood and started to clear the table. Sam stood and joined her and the two of them headed to the kitchen. When all of the dishes were loaded Mercedes leaned on the counter and eyed Sam.

"Why'd you decide to room with Mike? I thought you wanted to room with a beautiful girl. That was your chance with Quinn."

"I believe I said I wanted to room with you. Kurt stole my roommate and Mike's so we decided to band together."

"But I told you a prettier girl would be here and you should go for her." Sam took a couple steps forward until he was crowding Mercedes space.

"I told you it would never happen. It hasn't, that's why I'm rooming with Mike." He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. He lingered for a moment then left the kitchen. Kurt entered the kitchen a few moments later to find Mercedes still leaning against the counter.

"Come on, Mercy. Stop being dazzled by handsome southern boys." Mercedes laughed and she and Kurt made their way to their new bedroom to get settled in.

_**Quinn Confessional**_

_This is better than I could have possibly imagined. None of these girls are close to competition. I didn't really think they would be but you never know. And Sam is amazing. He's gorgeous and sweet. We will be perfect together. I know he thinks so to. It's to bad I'm stuck rooming with that Rachel girl, but I can make it work for me._

_**Kurt Confessional**_

_Mercedes and Tina are flawless. I never dreamed that I'd form my own fabulous crew on the first day. Sam and Mike are delicious, I'm happy with Blaine but I'm not blind. Rachel is a difficult one to get a grip on, maybe it'll be easier when we've been here longer. Quinn on the other hand, classic queen bitch. Can't wait to see how she and Mercedes get along, especially when it comes to Sam. This is going to be the best time of my life._


	2. Chapter 2 We Be Clubbin

Mike was hanging his clothes up when Sam entered their room. Sam laid down on his bed and waited. He had just met Mike but it felt like he'd known him forever. He knew Mike had something to say so he just waited.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" Mike never looked at Sam he just kept putting his things away.

"Nothing. The dishes, my mama taught me to never let a lady clear the table alone." Sam wondered if Mike believed him. He barely believed himself. The look on Mike's face told Sam that he didn't believe him either.

"Right. Ok, Sam. Just be careful. It's only the first day. Pace yourself."

"Pace myself? I don't know what you mean." Sam rose from the bed and began putting his clothes away.

"I mean, I know Mercedes and Quinn are both beautiful. I also know you like the idea of hooking up with both of them. I know that asking you not to hook up with a roommate won't work. So I'm asking you to give yourself some separation between them. Don't be that dude." Mike answered finally looking at Sam. Sam nodded his understanding but believed Mike was being a bit to serious. He wasn't going to worry about it instead he was going to concentrate on having a good time.

_**Rachel Confessional**_

_The house is lovely. I will have a good time enjoying this house. The people I'm not so sure about. Kurt seems genuine, maybe we could hang out but it seems like he has attached himself to Mercedes and Tina. Not that there's anything wrong with them they're just a little loud for my taste. Sam and Mike are very cute but not at all my type. I've known girls like Quinn before and I don't trust her anymore than I any of trusted them. I'm sure she's up to something. Girls like her are always manipulating people. I'm going to make sure it's not me._

Tina, Kurt and Mercedes sat at their respective vanities getting ready for the night out. The girls were doing their make-up while Kurt tackled an intensive moisturizing session. Tina leaned around Kurt and eyed Mercedes.

"What happened in the kitchen?" Mercedes looked up startled, mascara poised.

"Nothing. Sam and I just did the dishes." Kurt and Tina shared a look.

"Mercedes, the reason Kurt went into the kitchen after Sam left was because of the smug look on his face when he went to his room."

"Smug? I don't know why! Nothing really happened. He implied I was more beautiful than Quinn, yeah right, and kissed me on the cheek." Before Tina or Kurt could say anything the shower that none of them had noticed shut off. Sam stepped out with a towel slung so low on his hips that the girls and Kurt had trouble catching their breath. Sam strode across the bathroom to his own mirror and started to dry his hair. Mercedes didn't know until Sam picked up his hair dryer that he was the mirror beside hers. She turned to look at Kurt and Tina, without a word they all stood up and made to leave the bathroom. Before they could leave Sam spoke.

"Mercedes, I didn't imply that you were more beautiful than Quinn. I said it." Mercedes nodded and she could feel Tina pulling her from the bathroom. She barely heard Kurt telling Sam that there would be an outfit check prior to leaving.

"Outfit check?" Mercedes asked as Kurt shut their door behind them.

"No diverting the conversation! What was that?" Kurt asked in shock.

"What? That with Sam? Kurt, it was nothing. He's just a flirt. He's probably saying the same things to Quinn." Tina shook her head.

"I don't believe that but if you want to go ahead." Mercedes ignored Tina and Kurt as they continued to discuss Sam's motives. It wasn't until Tina asked Kurt what he meant about outfit check that she rejoined the conversation.

"Look at how impeccably dressed I am. There is no way that I'm going to be seen with Sam if he thinks dressing to go out means plaid shirts and cowboy boots!" Tina and Mercedes giggled as Kurt sashayed from their room sing songing outfit check as he entered the hall. He knocked on Mike and Sam's door first. When he entered he was pleasantly surprised. Sam was wearing a pair of dark wash very slim fit jeans and a smedium v-neck t shirt. His t shirt was so tight that one wrong move and it would be in pieces. On his feet were all black Chuck Taylors. Kurt was impressed. He looked to Mike and realized he'd never have to outfit check him ever. Mike had on black jeans a black button up shirt which he rolled up to show his forearms, black dress shoes and on top of that he had on a pair of white suspenders. Kurt almost squealed with delight. He loved suspenders and was excited to see that he might have found in Mike a fellow suspender lover. Kurt deemed the boys presentable and headed toward Quinn and Rachel's room. When Kurt was greeted by Quinn he was pleased to see that she wasn't one of those girls who like to slut it up when they went out. She was wearing a very chic black strapless dress. She paired it with a black feather necklace and black booties. Rachel on the other hand was a disaster. Kurt had assumed that because she lived in New York she would be dressed fabulously. He was wrong. She was wearing a plaid skirt, a sweater with a bear embroidered on it and if that wasn't enough she had on white tights. Kurt looked back at Quinn who just shrugged her shoulders and left the room.

"Rachel, what are you wearing? Are you staying home tonight?" Kurt asked positive he had found the reason she looked like a toddler.

"No, I'm not staying home. This is what I'm wearing." She smoothed her skirt down as she stood up.

"Nuh uh Rachel. Sit down. How could you possibly think you could get away with that. Did you not see Quinn? Do you not see me?" Kurt gestured at himself in his black skinny jeans and purple shirt with a black tie and vest. He added a pair of black boots to complete his look. He reached into Rachel's closet found a pair of skinny jeans, a tank with sequins embroidered along the neck line and a black crop jacket and he placed a pair of ballet flats in front of her. "This will have to do on short notice. Hurry up!" Kurt strode from the room without a look back. Before he he made it back to his own room he stopped to take a pregame shot with Quinn, Sam and Mike. "Rachel should be out in a minute. Somebody call a cab and I'm going to hurry up Tina and Mercedes." Kurt put his shot glass down and turned toward his room. When he entered Mercedes and Tina were discussing shoe choice.

"Tina, flats kill the look I'm going for with this, but they would be the most comfortable." Mercedes was looking at her feet on which she was wearing one flat and one stiletto.

"Exactly. You don't want to be that girl dancing with her shoes in her hand." Tina told her wrinkling her nose in disgust. Kurt agreed with both girls so he picked a pair of booties with a heel lower than the stiletto but higher than the ballet flat.

"Here wear these it's a happy compromise." Mercedes took the booties from Kurt and slipped them on.

"Are you sure I look alright, Kurt?"

"Mercedes, you look hot. If you don't believe me go out there and see how Sam reacts." Kurt was pleased with his roommates. They looked phenomenal. Tina had on black leggings a black tank and over her tank she had a burgundy mermaid jacket. The jacket had two buttons and a wide black belt. The jacket fell high in the front and low in the back. She had on black combat boots with silver buckles. She looked goth glam. Mercedes had on a black dress that fell above her knees. The dress was printed with white flowers and she topped it with a cropped leather jacket. The dress fit her curves in all the right places. Mercedes tossed her shoulder length waves and Kurt clapped his hands.

"OK ladies let's show DC how it's done." When Mercedes entered the living room Sam was pouring Rachel a drink. She stood beside Rachel who was protesting the drink.

"Sam, leave her alone. Maybe Rachel doesn't drink before she goes out." Mercedes waited expectantly for him to look at her. She would never admit that she wanted him to think that she looked nice, not nice hot. When he looked at her his eyes darkened. He put a shot glass in front of her.

"What about you? Are you brave enough to pregame with me?" Mercedes picked up her glass and downed the shot. Without taking her eyes off of Sam she picked up Rachel's glass downed it looked at him innocently and walked away. Mike entered the room looked at Sam and Mercedes and shook his head.

"Cabs are here!" Sam was the last one out of the house. When he got to the street he saw Mike shutting the door on the cab with Kurt, Tina and Mercedes. He felt Quinn tugging on his hand leading him to the cab behind them. He smiled at her and held the door for both her and Rachel. When they arrived at the club Tina, Kurt, Quinn and Mike went straight to the dance floor. Rachel made her way to the wall where she looked most comfortable. Mercedes headed to the bar and Sam followed.

"Let me get you a shot." Sam said into her ear. Mercedes nodded her approval. He leaned across the bar giving Mercedes a great view of his ass, which she admired openly. He sat back down and smiled at her.

"Where's my shot?"

"Don't worry it's coming. I think you'll like it. I'm surprised you're not on the dance floor."

"How do you know I dance? Maybe I sit at the bar and let guys buy me drinks all night." Mercedes answered, she couldn't wait to hear his answer.

"It'd be a shame if you sat at the bar all night. A body like yours was made to move on the dance floor. But only with a man who can handle it." Mercedes lifted an eyebrow at him.

"A man who can handle it? Meaning what?"

"Meaning a girl as beautiful as you with a body made for sin can't be with just any man." He finished as the bartender set a shot down in front of him. He slid the glass in front of her, she didn't hesitate.

"Thanks. What was that?" He smirked at her and leaned closer to her. So close in fact that she subconsciously leaned away from him.

"I wanted to give you your first Screaming Orgasm." Mercedes wasn't expecting that answer. She inhaled sharply slid from her bar stool and made a beeline for Tina and Kurt on the dance floor. Sam watched her leave and when she was swallowed by a sea of club goers he followed. Before he could join her he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked down to see Quinn smiling up at him.

"There you are! Let's dance." Sam didn't mind dancing with Quinn. In fact it was a lot of fun. Sam could tell Quinn was a lot of fun and that's what he was all about. Quinn felt good in his arms but he couldn't help but wonder what a certain dark skinned curvy girl would feel like. As the night wore on he danced with Tina, Quinn even Rachel when Kurt lured her onto the floor but never Mercedes. He wondered if she was avoiding him. He knew she was when he slid behind her and put his hands on her waist. Once she turned and saw it was him she grabbed Tina and bolted to the ladies room. He turned to find Quinn staring up at him. Her eyes were bright and glassy. Sam knew that Quinn was drunk and maybe ready to make some bad decisions. She pulled him into a dark corner and kissed him. They stayed ensconced in the corner for the remainder of the night. The cab ride back was uneventful, unless Quinn kissing Sam's neck is considered eventful. On the way into the house Quinn was trying to convince Rachel to sleep somewhere else. She wanted to be alone when Sam came to their room. Rachel reluctantly agreed and decided to sleep on the couch. Quinn fell asleep waiting for Sam to show up.


	3. Chapter 3 Empty Bed

_**Mercedes Confessional**_

_Tina and Kurt are the best. We clicked so fast. I didn't think I'd meet people that could potentially be life long friends but they could be it. Mike seems really nice and sweet. I can see why Tina loves him. Rachel is probably ok she needs to loosen up a little bit. Quinn and I could probably be friends but I don't think that's going to happen because she sees all girls as competition but I doubt she sees me that way. It's just as well she doesn't have anything I want. I have no idea what to make of Sam. I get that he's a flirt but last night when he climbed into bed with me in just his boxer briefs I almost died. I know Kurt died. He spent most of the night making out with Quinn and I know Rachel slept on the couch last night. Why was he in my bed when a willing and waiting Quinn was down the hall? What happens now? How are we supposed to act today? I'm just going to let myself enjoy the attention and see what happens._

"Morning Mercedes."

"Good morning, Sam." He looked at her over his coffee cup.

"How did you sleep? I had an awesome sleep, I think it was the company." Mercedes laughed and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"How did Quinn feel about your company last night?" Sam laughed. He looked confused.

"How would I know how she felt? Why would I care?" Sam answered honestly.

"You do know that she thought that you guys were going to hook up last night. She made Rachel sleep on the couch!" Mercedes watched Sam's face trying to catch him in a lie.

"I'm sorry Rachel slept on the couch. Quinn shouldn't have assumed we were going to do anything other than make out. I never implied otherwise." Mercedes laughed at his boy logic. Of course he didn't believe that making out was an indication of anything else. She put her coffee cup in the dishwasher and went in search of Kurt and Tina to get ready for their shopping trip.

_**Sam Confessional**_

_I love this! All of this. Hot girls and a very cool dude to hang with, it's awesome. Everyone here is so cool including that Rachel girl who really needs to relax. Having Mike be here is like having a constant wing man who isn't trying to snake you because he's so into a girl that he doesn't even realize it. I know he likes Tina. It's obvious. Kurt is a really cool guy. I've never met a guy who dresses as well as he does. Quinn is beautiful and fun. She isn't really my type but if a girl wants to make out who am I to tell her no? Mercedes is beautiful and that ass. Oh my god that ass. For some reason she thinks I'm just being very friendly. I guess I am but I can't help it, she is fine and I think I could really like her. But that doesn't matter cause I'm just here to make some good friends and maybe kiss some hot girls._

Quinn didn't wake up until Rachel came in the next morning to get clothes. She was angry at herself for falling asleep before Sam joined her. Rachel looked at Quinn stretching and watched her look around the room.

"Rachel, thanks for giving me and Sam alone time last night." Rachel gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Sam didn't sleep in here last night. He stayed in Kurt, Tina and Mercedes room." Quinn looked at Rachel with disbelief in her eyes.

"You're lying. If he didn't sleep here why didn't you sleep in your own bed?"

"I didn't know until this morning. I saw him leave their room in his boxer briefs." Quinn scowled at Rachel and threw her covers off and went in search of Sam. He was laying beside the pool talking to Mike. Neither of them saw her approach and it wasn't until she was standing at the end of Sam's chaise did he see her.

"Hey, Quinn. You want to go for a swim?" Sam asked smile on his face.

"No, Sam. I want to know what happened last night." Quinn's green eyes were angry. Mike got comfortable and wondered how his new friend would get out of this.

"What do you mean, Quinn?" Quinn felt her blood boil and she clenched her fists. She didn't know if he was being deliberately obtuse or if he really had no idea what she was talking about.

"Sam, where were you last night? I thought we were going to hang out in my room after the club." Sam smiled at her openly.

"Did we say that? I was a little drunk and don't really remember." Quinn was disarmed by his smile, but she wasn't sure she believed him.

"No, we didn't. I just thought you would want to. It's not a big deal. Can I talk to you inside, please?" Sam's internal alarm went off. He knew he was not going to like what she was going to say. He followed her into the kitchen and waited for her to speak.

"You didn't have to hide last night. I wasn't going to hunt you down. I'm sure the girls and Kurt didn't want you sleeping on their floor." Sam looked at Quinn unsure of what to say. He didn't want to lie to her and he wanted to make sure she knew he wasn't hiding.

"I wasn't hiding. I slept in the Fab 3's room because I wanted to, and not on the floor. I shared Mercedes bed." Quinn couldn't believe what he had just said. Why would he want to be with her when she was waiting? Then she realized what was happening. She was moving to fast and he needed separation. Not a problem for her, she decided she would wait for him to realize they were perfect together.

_**Mike Confessional**_

_Sam is a good guy. I like him but he's getting in over his head with the Quinn situation. Girls like her don't like being blown off especially for other girls. I wish I had gone with the Fab 3 so I wouldn't have had to witness 'conniving eyes' Quinn. I hope he knows what he's doing._

Tina sat down at a table with Mercedes and Kurt. She was having more fun than she thought she'd be having on the second day. But the Fab 3 as Sam had dubbed them felt like friends she'd had forever. Because of that feeling she had no trouble asking Mercedes about Sam.

"So, Mercy, what was last night about? When he stripped down to his boxer briefs I thought I was in an alternate dimension." Kurt nodded his head.

"I wanted to take pictures just to prove he was real." Mercedes tried to downplay the entire situation. She hadn't told them about the shot at the bar. She figured they would want to analyze and over analyze his intentions. Mercedes figured Sam didn't have any intentions. He just said the most outrageous thing that he could think of, threw on that sexy smirk and watched girls fall all over him.

"You guys are overreacting. Tina, you know that Mike has just as nice a body as Sam." Tina shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm not overreacting. I've never ever seen Mike in his underwear and I've known him for years. You've known Sam a full day and he's crawling into bed with you in almost no clothes." Mercedes knew Tina wasn't exaggerating but she didn't know what to think.

"I have no idea what is going on with Sam. He spent most of the night kissing Quinn and then he sleeps with me." Kurt shrugged his shoulders

"You shouldn't worry about what's going on with him. He clearly isn't interested in anything serious. You aren't either. He's cute, no he's hot as hell, and he apparently wants you, what's the problem?" Tina nodded her head vigorously and gave Kurt a dainty high five. Mercedes laughed.

"Seriously though you guys. How can he like both of us? We are nothing alike other than the fact that we're both girls." Tina shrugged.

"I think Sam likes everything about you and he only likes how she looks."

"She's right, Mercedes. Let's get back to the house and give Sam some more time with Mercy." When they got home Mercedes wasn't surprised to see Sam lounging around in his extremely low rise board shorts. She also wasn't surprised to see Quinn prancing around in her smallest bikini. Sam smiled and got to his feet, took Mercedes shopping bags from her and lead the way to her room. He threw himself onto her bed.

"I hope you bought something sexy to wear tonight, cause we're going out again."

"I think I have something."

"Good. Although it will be hard to look sexier than you did last night."

"Sam, you're crazy!'

"Crazy about you." She laughed and he froze. He couldn't believe he had just said that to her. She thought he was joking and he wasn't sure if he was but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"We should go out to dinner tonight before we go to the club. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, but before we leave the house you have to let me show you my special skill."

"Sam, I've only known you two days. And I don't think that is really considered a special skill." Sam laughed and in one fluid motion rose from her bed and wrapped her in a hug.

"Not that, and even if it's not a special skill it is something I'm very skillful at. I was talking about showing you why I'm the best bartender you know."

"Are you one of those performing bartenders?"

"No, I make drinks that I think capture who a person is on the inside. Not really I just say that to get good tips. I just make a drink that reminds me of the person. I know what you guys remind me of and I want you to try it."

"Sam, you're sounding pretty confident." He smiled a crooked at her.

"Trust me. I'm brilliant." He winked at her and left her in her room. Mercedes put her things away and joined the rest of her housemates in the living room. They were laughing and having a good time. Mercedes noticed Quinn sitting on the couch with her legs in Sam's lap. He was resting his forearms on her shins. Mercedes sat down between Kurt and Tina. Rachel was sitting on the floor at Mike's feet. Kurt clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Where should we go to eat?" Everyone called out their favorite types of food. No two people said the same thing. Frustration rose as they couldn't decide. Rachel who knew that by being a vegetarian in a house full of carnivores she would never win the argument solved the dispute.

"Why don't we all order take-out from where we want since we can't decide on a place." Mike reached down and patted Rachel's shoulder.

"Good idea. I'll get that stack of menus from the kitchen and I'll make the calls." Mike left the living room and Mercedes was trying to pretend that Sam and Quinn weren't bothering her.

"Kurt, did Sam tell you that he is going to be serving us all our own signature drinks before we leave the house tonight?"

"No, he didn't tell me that. Sam, is that true? You have given us signature drinks." Sam was aware of Kurt speaking he just didn't know what he was saying. Quinn was distracting him. When he first sat on the couch she put her legs in his lap. He didn't mind and it was just her calves on his thighs. Now though she had changed positions so that her knees were over his thighs and she was sitting pressed up against him. One of her arms was behind him playing with the hairs at the back of his neck the other arm resting on her leg. He kept sneaking looks at Mercedes trying to gauge what she thought of the situation. Kurt called his name and Sam realized he had missed almost everything he said.

"What did you say, Kurt?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I asked you about these signature drinks." Sam smiled at Kurt and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I have signature drinks for all of you. The drinks are a reflection of something I see inside you." Kurt and Tina shared a look as Mike reentered the living room menus in hand. He passed out each person's choice and sat down to look at his own menu. Everyone sat in silence for a moment then Mike wrote down everyone's order and left to call them in. he returned a few minutes later.

"Rachel, your place doesn't deliver, so I have to go pick it up."

"Thanks. I'll go with you." Tina looked at Rachel who was smiling at Mike. Both Mercedes and Kurt silently reassured Tina that Rachel was not going to be a problem. Across the room on the couch Quinn was trying to make the Fab 3 uncomfortable so they would leave her alone with Sam.

_**Kurt, Tina, Mercedes Confessional**_

_Mercedes: I just want to say I love you guys. I'm so glad you're here. I like everyone here._

_Kurt: Mercedes, it's just us. Be honest. You don't like everyone!_

_Tina: Yeah, Mercedes. You can tell us._

_Mercedes: What are you talking about?_

_Kurt: Quinn, Mercedes, we're talking about Quinn! Tina and I are your friends and if you wanted to say she's all over Sam like cheap fabric we would listen._

_Tina: Or if you wanted to say she was acting desperate you could and Kurt and I might even agree with you._

_Kurt: Oh my gosh! Did you see how she draped herself over him? It was shameless and obvious._

_Mercedes: Calm down. I don't care about that. Sam and Quinn can do what ever they want to do. I will say that I'd appreciate it if they didn't use the couch, that's gross. They both have beds._

_Kurt: OK, if you don't have anything else to add. I for one can not wait for my signature drink. No one's ever made a drink that was for me for a specific reason._

_Tina: I wonder what mine will be.  
Mercedes: He says he's brilliant when it comes to doing this. I hope I like the drink._

_Kurt: I can't wait to see how he uses this to flirt with you, Mercedes._

_Tina: Exactly! I can't wait. It's what I'm most looking forward to._

_Mercedes: Shut up_


	4. Chapter 4 Signature Drinks

Rachel and Mike were coming back from getting her food and they were setting up the dining room when the Fab 3 entered.

"Mike and I are back if you guys are ready to eat." Rachel offered a smile. It was the first genuine smile she had given since she'd been in the house. Mike sat at the table and Tina sat down beside him. Kurt and Mercedes sat down and began pulling things out of bags. Rachel sat next to Kurt across from Mike to Tina's chagrin. Before she started to eat Rachel noticed that Sam and Quinn were missing.

"Where are Sam and Quin?" Mike shook his head. He rose before anyone could speak.

"I'll go get them. Be right back." Mike hoped Sam wasn't doing what he thought he was doing. He checked their bedroom first, no sign of them. Then he checked Quinn and Rachel's room, they weren't their either. He didn't know if he should be pleased or not. As he started to head outside to check the cabana Sam came out of the phone room.

"There you are, dude. Food's here. Where's Quinn?" Mike was looking past Sam to see if she was following him out of the room.

"I don't know. The pool, I guess. Why are you asking me?" Sam was getting tired of people asking him where Quinn was or how she was feeling. Just because they made out doesn't make him her keeper.

"No reason man. But when Rachel and I left she was practically in your lap. We come back and you're both missing. What would you have thought?" Sam nodded his head and followed Mike to the dining room. They saw Quinn had already taken the seat beside Tina. Sam didn't hesitate he sat in the empty seat beside Mercedes. Kurt, Tina, Rachel and Mike all noticed Quinn's reaction to Sam's seat choice. Sam and Mercedes didn't notice anything as they talked and shared food. After dinner the roommates split up to get ready for another night out. Kurt did another outfit check but he was really only checking Rachel. He was surprised at her choice he figured Quinn had helped her. When he left their room and passed the living room he saw Sam hard at work at the bar. Kurt reentered his bedroom to hurry the girls.

"Sam is hard at work making our drinks. I'm so excited to see what he made for everyone." The three of them joined Sam and Rachel at the bar. They were laughing when the Fab 3 joined them. Kurt sat next to Rachel.

"Ok, Sam. I'm ready!"

"I'm waiting for everyone to join us." Tina and Kurt had decided to put Mercedes between them because they couldn't wait for the outrageous thing Sam was going to say to her. Mike joined them and sat down next to Tina. Quinn joined them last and sat down on Rachel's other side. Sam smiled at his gathered housemates. Kurt banged on the bar and clapped his hands.

"OK Sam. We're ready!" Sam smiled and nodded then sat drinks in front of Quinn and Rachel.

"For Rachel there is a Fifth Avenue, because she embodies everything I think New York is. Passionate, determined, and exciting." Rachel blushed and took a sip of her drink.

"This is so good. Thank you Sam."

"You're welcome, Tinkerbell." Quinn didn't like all the attention Sam was giving to Rachel. She tossed her hair and smiled at Sam coyly.

"What about my drink, Sam?"

"For Quinn I made a Duchess. Because how could a face that beautiful belong to someone who isn't royalty." Quinn giggled and took a sip.

"Oh my god! This is amazing! Thank you."

"You're welcome. For Kurt I made a Frisco Sour. I picked this because like Kurt and his city looks are deceiving. They look one way but when you get down to it they have a strength you would never expect." Kurt was shocked at what Sam had said about him. He blinked back tears and took a sip of his drink.

"Wow! Sam, I love this! And thank you for saying such nice things about me."

"You're welcome Kurt. It's true." He put drinks in front of Mike and Tina next. Kurt and Tina shared a glance as Sam passed over Mercedes.

"For Tina I made an Electric Lemonade. I picked it because Tina is both smoking hot and refreshing. She's the perfect combination like alcohol and lemonade." Tina blushed furiously and took a drink. "I made a Scorpion for my boy Mike. This drink is perfect for him because like the scorpion people have preconceived notions, but neither are dangerous until you cross them." Mike reached across the bar and gave Sam a fist bump. Sam moved to stand in front of Mercedes. He sat her drink in front of her. Kurt and Tina smiled at each other over her head. They couldn't wait to hear what Sam had to say about Mercedes. "For Mercedes I made a White Chocolate Martini." Mercedes quirked and eyebrow.

"White chocolate?"

"You have a problem with white chocolate?" Sam smiled a crooked smile at her.

"No. I just don't get it. I don't have white chocolate in me." His eyes burned into hers as he leaned across the bar into kissing distance.

"You're right. You don't have white chocolate in you, yet." Mercedes was shocked. This was the first time he had been so overtly sexual to her in front of the other housemates. She looked at Kurt who had paused in the process of taking a drink. Tina choked on her her drink and Mike was patting her on the back. Mercedes didn't know how to respond. Her eyes met his and she knew he was serious and everything was different. She took a sip of her martini and couldn't believe how delicious it was. "Is it good?" His eyes twinkled as he watched her lips.

"It's amazing. You picked perfectly. I never would have thought white chocolate was for me but you might have changed my mind." She slid off of her bar stool and headed towards the front door. Kurt, Tina, Mike and Rachel followed her. Sam watched her walk away entranced. Mike opened the door and saw that the cabs were waiting. He stuck his head back inside.

"Cabs are here." Mercedes looked over her shoulder at Sam who was still standing behind the bar.

"You coming?" He smirked at her again, and came around the bar. He walked past Quinn and when he got to Mercedes he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Not before you." He saw her shiver and get into the cab with Tina and Kurt. She was shocked when he climbed in beside her. The ride to the club was silent. The sexual tension in the car was stifling. Kurt and Tina were silent, they wanted to talk to Mercedes but Sam's presence made that impossible. When the cab stopped in front of the club Sam got out of the car then offered Mercedes his hand. She slid her hand into his and he pulled her out of the car and flush against him. Kurt climbed out next and before he could turn to offer Tina help Sam wrapped his arm tightly around Mercedes and offered Tina his other hand. Sam linked his fingers through Mercedes' and led her into the club. Kurt and Tina followed arm in arm and Mike escorted both Rachel and Quinn to the dance floor. Sam was determined to dance with Mercedes, he pulled her back to his front with his hands on her waist. Rachel pulled Kurt away from Tina so that Mike could dance with her. Tina smiled her thanks and her misgivings about Rachel floated away. Quinn waited patiently for Sam to get tired of Mercedes so she could make a move. Rachel nudged Tina when she noticed Quinn eying Sam and Mercedes. Tina nudged Kurt and he rolled his eyes but he wasn't worried because he knew neither Sam or Mercedes had noticed anything since Sam pulled her out of the cab. Kurt still wanted to talk to Mercedes so he pulled her toward the ladies room. Tina followed and pulled Rachel along.

"Kurt, what do you want? I was having fun!" The other three laughed. When they finally controlled their laughter Kurt answered.

"We know how much fun you're having. Tina and I have been dying to talk to you since the bar comment." Rachel furrowed her brows confused.

"What comment?" Tina looked at Rachel and blushed, then she looked at Kurt and saw he was blushing as well. "Now you have to tell me!" Kurt told Rachel that Sam told Mercedes she was going to have white chocolate in her. Rachel immediately began to blush. She clapped her hands and squealed. Kurt mimicked her clap and turned to Mercedes.

"What is happening?" Mercedes looked confused.

"Happening?" Tina, Kurt and Rachel shared a look. Tina took Mercedes hand.

"He means, are we going to have to stay in Mike's room tonight?" Mercedes eyes grew wide and her mouth flew open.

"You guys! I haven't even known him for a week. I am NOT having sex with him tonight." Rachel chuckled.

"So you're saying that this time next week Kurt and Tina should make other sleeping arrangements." Tina and Kurt laughed loudly.

"No! You guys suck! Can I go or are you not finished interrogating me?"

"Mercedes, calm down. We're just kidding. Trust us we would not blame you if you let him put it on you."

"Kurt!" The three girls said simultaneously. Kurt shrugged his shoulders and began fixing his hair in the mirror. The girls laughed and joined him at the mirror. On the way out of the bathroom Tina stopped mid-stride and turned to look at her friends.

"I'd bet my new combat boots that Quinn is all over Sam when we get back out there."

"I'm sure she will be but I would bet my Alexander McQueen blazer that when he sees Mercedes he forgets Quinn." They all laughed and headed to the dance floor. Mike, Sam and Quinn were nowhere to be found. The four friends made their way to the bar to see Quinn draped onto Sam's side. Mike was sitting on Sam's other side trying to contain his laughter. Kurt slid up to the bar next to Quinn. She didn't acknowledge his presence but he hadn't expected her to notice him. Tina stood beside Mike and Rachel beside Tina. Mercedes stood behind Sam. She wasn't going to fight Quinn for his attention. She wasn't one of those girls who fought over boys making herself look silly in the process. She tapped Mike on the shoulder and asked him to order her a drink then waited. When Mike turned to hand her the drink Sam turned and saw her. She smiled at him and held her drink up to him in a toast. He returned her gesture with his beer bottle. He took a step toward her grabbed her hand, took her drink from her other hand and passed it to Quinn then led Mercedes back to the dance floor. Quinn's face flushed a horrible red. She slammed the drink on the bar and headed toward the dance floor. The rest of the roommates shared a look and went to the dance floor as well.


	5. Chapter 5 The Morning After

_**Rachel Confessional**_

_Last night was so fun. I was pleasantly surprised. I didn't think I would have any fun here. My conversation with Mike helped a lot. He helped me see that the people here aren't like the backstabbing performers I'm used to. I'm so ready to have a good time._

_**Mike Confessional**_

_I'm glad I was able to help Rachel. I knew she was holding back from the group. I see girls like her in dance school all the time. They don't make friends because they are scared of being stabbed in the back. I'm glad I convinced her that all we want from her is friendship. It looked like she fit right into the Fab 3. I was hoping that this experience would be drama free. I should have known better especially after I met Sam. I like the guy it feels like we've known each other forever. He's my bro, but he's that guy that flirts with all the girls and is confused when girls get mad about being strung along. Last night was the perfect example. He hangs out with Quinn for most of the day then glues himself to Mercedes all night. As a matter of fact I still haven't seen him this morning._

Mercedes woke up with the sun in her face. She opened her eyes and realized she was lying in the bed in the cabana by the pool. She looked on the ground to see her dress laying there. She looked under the covers and was relieved that she still had her camisole and panties on. She also noticed that around her waist was Sam's arm. She tried to pry his arm away from her waist.

"You going somewhere?" Sam's voice was thick with sleep and Mercedes felt her resolve weakening. She snuggled closer to him.

"No, I guess not." Sam turned her to face him.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Mercedes, I had more fun than I've had in forever." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Even more fun than the night you spent making out with Quinn?" Sam smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Then he kissed each cheek. Before she could speak again he kissed her lips. He pulled away and her eyes were still closed. He didn't waste any time. He kissed her again and pushed her onto her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged lightly. Sam moaned against her lips and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He grabbed her thigh and brought it around his waist and attached his lips to her neck. Before he could pull her camisole over her head Kurt and Tina burst into the cabana.

"Rise and shine. Get up!" Kurt singsonged, he began to blush furiously as he noticed the position Mercedes and Sam were currently in. Mercedes buried her face in Sam's chest.

"Kurt, getting up is not my problem." Sam said as he shot both Kurt and Tina a sexy smile. Mercedes smacked Sam on the chest and pushed him off of her.

"Sam, shut up. I'm going to take a shower." Mercedes stood up, pulled the sheet off of Sam grabbed her clothes and left the cabana. Kurt followed her with a subtle look over his shoulder. Tina didn't try to be subtle, she looked at Sam laying on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. Tina and Kurt waited patiently for Mercedes to join them in their bedroom. Rachel stuck her head in the door before Mercedes came back and Kurt pulled her inside and shut the door behind her.

"Rachel, sit. We're waiting for Mercedes to tell us what happened with Sam last night." Rachel nodded in understanding.

"Where did they sleep last night?" Rachel asked as she noticed Mercedes bed hadn't been slept in.

"In the cabana. And when Kurt and I went to wake them up, they were already _awake_." Rachel gasped and covered her mouth quickly.

"Were they...?"

"No, but they were on the way." Mercedes entered the room before Rachel could respond. They all looked at her and asked simultaneously. "What happened last night?" Mercedes plopped down onto her bed.

"Not what you guys think. We talked a lot. He told me about Memphis and his best friend there. I told him about Detroit and my friends. We talked about jobs and school and got to know each other." Kurt, Tina, and Rachel looked at Mercedes as if she had grown another head. She couldn't possibly believe that they were going to believe her 'we became friends' story. Kurt quirked his eyebrow.

"Right, Mercedes. So just a small question. Which topic of conversation required you to lose your dress?"

"Really, Kurt?"

"Yes really Mercedes. Two people who just talked all night are not going to be wrapped around each other the next morning."

"Calm down. I didn't say we talked all night. We made out, a lot. It got a little intense for awhile before we decided to slow down." Kurt draped himself across his bed.

"Mercy, girl you are stronger in will than I. The word no would leave my vocabulary with a man that hot in my vicinity." The girls and Kurt were still laughing when Sam knocked on the door. When they saw it was him they laughed again. He smiled at all of them.

"Mike and I are going to the gym if any of you want to come along." They all shook their heads no and watched Sam move into the room toward Mercedes. He stopped in front of her bed and waited patiently for the other three to get the hint and leave them alone. When they had finally gotten the hint and left the room Sam pulled her to her feet.

"What do you want Sam? I thought you were going to the gym."

"I am. I wanted to say goodbye first."

"Bye." She answered sassily. He smirked sexily and kissed her. He pulled her into his embrace.

"See ya later. Think about me." He smacked her lightly on the ass as he left the room. Mercedes got dressed and joined her other housemates, with the exception of Quinn, lounging around the living room. Mercedes sat on the couch her legs in Kurt's lap.

"So Mercy, what did Sam want?" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"To say goodbye." Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. I'm sure he said 'goodbye' with his lips on yours." Mercedes put her feet on the floor and stood up.

"If Sam is all you guys are going to talk about I'm going to be by myself."

_**Mercedes Confessional**_

_Last night was a lot of fun. I don't know why everybody's making a big deal out of this Sam situation. He's hot. I like hanging out with him and I like making out with him. Both of us are single, no big deal. I guess the fact that we've only been here three days has something to do with it. I knew if Rachel relaxed she'd be a lot of fun. It's been nonstop fun. I wonder when the drama is going to kick in. I can't wait to find out what our job is going to be. I'm just happy with everything and everybody._


End file.
